


To watch and wait for your turn

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request on tumblr from a few years ago. Owain watches Brady get intimate with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To watch and wait for your turn

“Goddammit…!” he cursed in a low voice, risking a glance at Owain, whose back was turned to him, and then deciding that just getting it over with would probably be for the best… even if the mere thought filled him with embarrassment. He just considered it something a teenager would do, not a grown man like him… along with his perennial flusteration around the subject as a whole.

Being careful not to pull the covers from his boyfriend, even though he’d already do so by himself, Brady pulled his underwear down but not all the way, revealing his length, hard and at the ready.

Letting out a sigh and gulping, Brady then took a weak grasp on his member, moving up and down his shaft, not thinking of anything at first and just enjoying both the motion and the relief it brought him, in spite of the twinge of guilt there.

The young man bit his lower lip, restraining his moans, not wanting to make his boyfriend privy to the activity he was doing alone, but letting himself indulge in both the memories of what they had done in the past and in what he would like them to do in the future, together, his eyes closing and toes curling with the prospects.

“Should’ve woken me up,” Owain said out of a sudden, his voice deepened by sleep, his hand already reaching for his boyfriend’s exposed member.

Not knowing how to react, the healer let go of himself and turned on his side, practically trying to hide out of embarassment.

“Go the hell back to sleep, Owain!” Brady complained, pulling his undergarments up but not quite enough.

“Do you really need to conceal this from me?” the myrmidon groggily questioned, now moving closer to Brady and nibbling on his ear, even if uninvited. “Not even going to let me watch?”

”I’m serious! I just… why do ya even wanna see it, ya moron?” he questioned, flailing in place, but being caught by his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Heh, there is no reason for being ashamed of that; plus, why is it bad that I would like to watch my companion at it?”

Brady provided no answer to his boyfriend, knowing fully well that the other man did not have the same limitations as far as sex was concerned.

“I-It’s not, but… If yer gonna watch… could ya just focus on the damned thing and not on my mug?” the priest inquired, cheeks still flaring red and not yet ready to face him, but thinking that this strange tactic could work to reduce his shame, at the very least.

“That works,” Owain replied with a chuckle, even if mildly concerned for his partner. “If you need a hand, though, mine-“

“-Twitches like the best. I’ve seen it,” Brady continued for him, knowing his boyfriend quite well.

Moving closer to the myrmidon, Brady accepted his embrace from behind, as a way to support himself, their bodies against each other.

With Owain now holding his hips, the healer returned to his intimate activity, possibly even more awkwardly, now that he had company, moving his hands slowly and pulling back his foreskin all the way down before returning it, coming back to massage his head every once in a while.

Brady then checked with a glance to the side to see if Owain - whose head was perched on his shoulder - was keeping his word, finding him with his infuriating dumb smile as he observed him. What satisfaction the man saw in him masturbating, Brady didn’t know.

Breathing deep and trying to make himself more comfortable with the idea, the priest upped his movements, now using both hands, and gaining kisses to his shoulder and neck as his moans started back again.

Brady knew fully well that his partner slept naked, most of the time. What he had forgotten about, however, was that by being in that position, it meant that he would feel it – Owain’s hardness, provoked by his solo, pressed against his back, and he was now imagining what other things the man could do, with that firm, throbbing and hot member…

Aided now by his imagination, Brady formed a fist around his hardness, pumping himself up and down and arcing his head and body against his boyfriend’s as the pleasure took him over.

Owain himself was struggling with his partner’s act, wanting so badly to help him with it, but at the same time enjoying the sight far too much to quit now… perhaps he could provide a small help, however.

Biting hard on his man’s neck, the myrmidon was more than happy to see the reaction he elicited, as an unrestrained moan escaped Brady’s lips. It was rather cruel that he hadn’t been allowed to keep watch of his lover’s face, however, as Owain knew very well he would get off on Brady’s expressions, as he tried to resist his own urges.

Owain’s kisses, the firm grip on his hips and the swollen member against his back did nothing to stifle Brady’s imagination, his movements now rougher and shorter, focusing on his tip, the only sounds in the room were now his heavy breathing and the sound of flesh beating against flesh as he began to thrust inside his fist.

“Hnnnngg!” the priest exclaimed, letting himself lean against Owain as he climaxed, still caressing his length after the act and suffering to catch his breath.

Before Brady could move again, Owain cleaned him up with a piece of cloth he had lying around, getting what he assumed to be a ‘thank you’ from the priest in the form of a nuzzle, as he still hadn’t quite composed himself after his orgasm.

“Satisfied… punk?” he blurted, not even a little committed to the insult and after much catching his breath.

“Very. It was an honor to watch that. You should do it more often,” Owain responded, chuckling as he made his suggestion.

“The hell I should!” Brady retorted, still embarrassed to have, in his mind, succumbed to instinct.

Owain slipped his hand to his partner’s penis, surprising him by starting to play with its still-wet tip, touching it gently enough as so not to hurt the now sensitive organ.

“Whaddya think yer doin’?” the healer then questioned, raising an eyebrow. “I’m pretty spent, can’t really go at it again-“ he began to speak, only to be silenced by a sudden passionate kiss.

“I know… you could say I’m just satisfying my own urges, because after watching that and not participating…” the myrmidon tried to explain himself.

“Ya think I’m having any of yer crap?” Brady snorted, turning to face his boyfriend. “Ya can’t fool me with that malarkey, ya know?”

Owain was about to respond, but Brady’s warm hand on his hardness proved enough to silence him.

“If ya wanted it too, ya could’ve just asked,” the priest noted with a grin, and the myrmidon happily accepted his fate.


End file.
